When working on machines, for example, an automobile, it is necessary for a mechanic to work in various positions on, above, and underneath the automobile. When working above an automobile, it is desirable for the mechanic to be situated directly above the area being worked upon so that the mechanic can best view the work area. In addition, it is desirable that the mechanic may have free use of his or her hands. U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,029 to Lowry discloses an adjustable apparatus which includes a support means parallel to the ground to enable a mechanic to lean out over an engine and easily work on the engine below him. Vertical support members are situated at one end of the support means; no support structure is suggested at the other end of the Lowry structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,209 to Bolis and U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,668 to Snyder both teach support means for supporting a mechanic at an angular position over an engine to alleviate stress on the back, neck, etc.
It also desirable for a mechanic to be protected from objects falling down from the machine being repaired when the mechanic is underneath the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 1,431,383 to Edwards teaches the use of a protective shield attached to a mechanic's creeper to deflect foreign matter falling towards the eyes of the mechanic. The device of Edwards does not protect against injury due to the falling of large objects. None of these devices will adequately support a person above a work area, nor can they be used to protect a person from injury caused by heavy falling objects.